


NO REGRETS

by noona_nina



Category: bts
Genre: A little bit of angst, Canon Compliant, Completed, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), Fluff, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Trying to be funny, love and friendship - Freeform, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona_nina/pseuds/noona_nina
Summary: An accident shakes up the lives of the Bangtan boys, forcing them to re-evaluate their lives and relationships.TaekookYoonminThis work is purely from my hyperactive imagination.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear what you think but please be kind as I’m very sensitive.
> 
> Also posted on Wattpad under Noona_Nina.
> 
> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owners.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring

The continuous buzzing of Jin's phone woke him from deep slumber.

He grabbed his phone, glancing at the time and the unknown number. Who could be calling him at 2 in the morning?

"Hullo?" he asked groggily.

"Is this Kim Seokjin?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is the Emergency Room of Seoul General Hospital. Do you know a Jeon Jeongguk?"

Jin sat up, immediately awake.

"Yes, I know him. What's wrong?"

"He was in a car accident. You're his emergency contact. We need you to come down immediately."

Jin was already jumping up from bed, throwing his pajamas off and reaching for his clothes.

"How is he?"

"He's in critical condition. Please come as soon as you can."

"Yes ma'am."

Jin dressed himself hurriedly, tripping over his legs, as he tried to grab his keys, call Bang PD, and call each of the members.

"Bang PD-nim! JK was in an accident. He's at Seoul General. I'm on my way there now!!" Jin cried frantically, his heart pounding so loud he couldn't hear his boss.

"Ok, calm down, Jin. I live 10 minutes from there. Can you drive? I can send a car."

"No, sir, I mean, yes, I can drive. I'm leaving now."

Jin hurriedly buckled his seat belt, and tried calling Namjoon. No answer. Yoongi. No answer. Hobi. No answer. Jimin finally picked up.

"Jimin-ah! Call the others! JK was in an accident. I'll meet you at Seoul General!"

"Wh-what, hyung? What did you say? Jeonggukie?" the sleepy voice answered.

"JIMIN! JK! Accident!! Seoul General! Get there as soon as you can!" Jin cried out, his hands shaking as he started his car.

He wished they were all still living in the dorm and he could just shout and bang on doors until everyone woke up. But with success came independence and the members had mostly moved out of the dorm and into their own apartments, except for Hobi and Jimin, who still chose to stay in the dorm.

The other five had their own places, and would only gather at the dorm when needed. They still kept some of their clothes and stuff in their rooms, but mostly stayed in their own homes when schedules were not too busy. These days, they pretty much saw each other only inthe studio or in the BH offices.

Jin arrived at the hospital and ran into the ER. 

"I'm here for Jeon Jeongguk?"

"Let me check. May I know your name?"

"Kim Seokjin... I'm his emergency contact."

"He's been moved to the fifth floor. Room 510, sir."

"Thank you."

Jin ran to the elevators, trying to catch his breath, visions of mangled bodies, ambulances and people in white blurring his mind. This couldn't be happening. Not to their baby. Not their JK.

As the doors of the elevator opened in the fifth floor, he rushed out and ran down the hallway until he saw Bang PD and their manager Sejin, talking with a doctor.

"... minor internal injuries, dislocated shoulder.... he's unconscious and that's what we need to monitor.... We'll know more when the brain scan results come out."

Bang PD reached out and put his arm around Jin, pointing to a window. Through the glass, Jin saw Jungkook, cables and tubes attached to his still form. He was surrounded by machines. He looked so small in the hospital bed. Jin felt his legs buckle. Bang PD caught him and so did Sejin. They sat him on one of the chairs telling him to breathe slowly.

"What happened?" he finally asked, looking up at them with worried eyes.

"He and Eun-woo were on their way home when a drunk truck driver crashed onto Eun-woo's car. It hit JK's side, driver died on the spot."

"And Eun-woo?"

"A huge bump on his head where he hit his window. Possible concussion. They've run some tests but he's awake and under observation too."

Several minutes later, the pounding of feet could be heard, and the men turned to see Jimin, Hoseok, and Yoongi running towards them.

As Sejin filled them in on what happened, they all turned to the window to stare at their friend, laying lifeless on the bed. Jimin burst into tears and turned away. Strong arms wrapped around him. Yoongi pulled him close, and started stroking his back. Jimin's face was buried in his hands as he cried into Yoongi's chest.

No one spoke for long minutes. Bang PD-nim had gone in the room with the nurse and they watched as he wiped tears from his eyes and rubbed his temples.

This could not be happening. It was a nightmare for all of them. One they wished they would wake up from.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's Tae?" Jin asked.

"Namjoon-hyung had to go with a driver to get him because he said he was shaking too hard and couldn't drive." Hobi replied. "What about JK's family?"

"I've sent a car to get his mom. She should get here in a few hours. His dad is in Canada on business, and so is his brother." Sejin answered.

"Can we go inside?" Hobi asked.

"Only two at a time," replied Sejin.

"Jin-hyung? Shall we go in?" asked Hobi, since Jimin was still crying.

Jin nodded, as they walked into the room. This hospital had a VIP floor, so the rooms were huge and fully equipped to handle all medical situations. They approached the bed, their faces grim, as they looked at their maknae, lying there with his eyes closed. The only sound was the steady beeping of the monitor.

His face was swollen and badly bruised. Shades of purple and red swirled across his handsome face.

"Ah, JK! " Jin murmured, as he reached for the limp hand laying on the bed. Jin cried silently beside his beloved youngest. "JK, open your eyes..."

Nothing.

Hobi had tears in his eyes as he gently stroked Jungkook's leg. "C'mon Jeonggukie, it's time to wake up..."

Nothing.

They stood there for long minutes, silently staring at their youngest.

"Hyung?" Yoongi called out, peeking through the door.

"Come in, Yoongi-ah," Jin said as he and Hobi walked out.

Yoongi entered with Jimin trailing behind him, holding to the back of his sweatshirt. Jimin was trying so hard not to break down again, as he peeked from behind Yoongi, to stare at his dear friend.

"Do you think he's going to wake up, hyung?" Jimin whispered.

"Of course he will! That's JK. He doesn't like to lose, remember? He won't let this accident beat him, Jimin-ah." Yoongi assured the younger one.

Jimin almost smiled. "You're right. He doesn't like to lose. So he'll wake up soon," he said, coming up closer to the bed to tuck JK's hair behind his ears. "Jeonggukie, it's me, Jimin-ah.... can you hear me?"

Nothing.

"Make me laugh, Guk... say Jimin-ssi...Jimin-ssi..."

Nothing.

Suddenly the door burst open and Tae ran in, his eyes frantic, his face distraught, as he ran towards the bed.

"Gukkie!! Gukkie!!" he cried, grabbing Jungkook's lifeless hand in both of his, and bursting into tears. He fell to his knees beside the bed, sobbing pitifully.

Yoongi, Jimin and Namjoon, glanced at one another, their own eyes filling with tears, as they watched Tae cry out to Jungkook.

"I'm sorry Gukkie, I'm so, so sorry...." Tae cried, as he buried his face in his arms.

"Tae, c'mon, sit down here," Jimin gently said as he helped Tae up to sit on a chair that Namjoon had brought close to the bed.

"I'm sorry Gukkie, I'm so, so sorry...Please wake up.... please...."

Jimin kissed the top of Tae's head and whispered, "He'll be OK, Tae, you'll see. He'll wake up soon...."

"What if he doesn't, Jiminie? What if he doesn't?" cried the weeping Taehyung, as he looked up at his best friend.

Jimin's eyes filled with tears, "He will Tae, he will. Right, hyung?" he said, glancing first at Yoongi then at Namjoon.

Namjoon stood quietly with his head down, not answering.

Yoongi's eyes were sad as he nodded, "Of course, he will," before looking away.

"See Tae, Yoongi-hyung said he'll wake up, so he will. We just need to wait."

The three stayed together until Hoseok peeked in reminding them that only two people could visit at a time.

Yoongi then pulled Jimin away so Namjoon could stay with Tae.

The leader gazed at his two youngest members, feeling his heart break, as he watched one weep uncontrollably over the battered body of the other. He had seen them grow up from teenagers to the young men they were now. He saw them grow closer through the years, their relationship moving through stages that only the two could define. Yet lately, he had seen them grow apart as well. These past months, he had seen their friendship falter, until they seemed like strangers to one another. 

But he did nothing about it. He knew that relationships, whether family or friends or romantic ones, were like the tides. Always ebbing and flowing, never static. And he believed they would resolve whatever issues they had and eventually the ties that bound them would pull them back together again.

But he never expected destiny to rock their world this way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owners.

Seven hours ago.

Eun-woo and Jungkook were chatting quietly after their dinner. They had gone to a quiet new restaurant outside of Seoul, far away from prying eyes, to catch up on each other's lives. They had gotten quite close starting two years ago, although the other 97 liners had been friends for years now. But these two connected on a deeper level, and so had been in constant communication despite their busy schedules. You could say they had become best friends as they both shared things to the other that they didn't with their group members.

"Tomorrow I'm going to do it!!" Jungkook was saying decisively to his friend, slapping the table with his hand. "I'm going to bite the bullet! I'm going where no man has gone before! I'm going to face my fear and risk it all!!

"And if doesn't work out, I'm going to move on! Turn the page! Start living again!!"

The other smiled indulgently as he watched his friend finish off his dessert.

"I wish you the best of luck, then," he said. "I hope it turns out as you hope," lifting his soda can up to tip against Jungkook's glass.

"You don't believe I can do it?" Jungkook said, as he pointed at his friend, squinting his eyes.

"What makes you say I don't believe you?" Eun-woo asked.

"Your eyes are laughing at me."

Eun-woo rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Seriously, JK, I'm proud of you for doing this. It's a scary thing, confessing to someone. But you've been moping for months. It's time you did something about it.

You deserve all the happiness in the world. And if doesn't work out, then you know I'll be here for you."

"Thanks, man," Jungkook answered. "You've been a great friend. I don't know how you put up with me and my moods but I'm glad you're there for me...

"You know, you should have studied to be a therapist,' Jungkook continued. "You could be Cha-Eun-woo –Love Guru. Maybe you could make that your back-up career for when you get ugly."

They laughed together as Eun-woo replied, "I'd get so rich just from having you as my patient, Weirdo."

JK laughed. A few moments later, he asked, "It is the right thing to do, right? "

"Listen, I've learned that talking it out always helps in relationships. You need to say how you feel, and you need to listen to the other person as well. You can't be guessing what they feel. Only then can you both decide which way to go. So yeah, I think it's the right thing to do."

"I just want the friendship back. If we don't have anything else, at least I want that..." Jungkook said softly, eyes almost teary.

Jungkook had been sharing the emotional turmoil he had been experiencing these past months to Eun-woo. The other had quietly listened, giving JK the chance to air his feelings of hopelessness and confusion. He didn't give advice. He felt that by simply letting the other talk, he would eventually come to his own decision. And now he finally did.

They stayed eating and talking at the restaurant until it closed. As they were driving back to Seoul, they were singing along to the music in the car, Eun-woo laughing as Jungkook danced to the beat. It had been a while since he saw JK this lighthearted.

As the light turned green and their car crossed the intersection, a bright light suddenly made them turn their heads to the right. The light was coming straight at them. And in the blink of an eye, before Eun-woo could even step on the gas to speed away from the oncoming light, there was a crash that sent their car flying sideways. Airbags burst open. Jungkook, although strapped in his seat belt, was thrown towards Eun-woo, whose head had hit his window, rendering him unconscious immediately. When the car stopped spinning, Jungkook was squashed against his friend, his right arm twisted in a weird angle. He glanced at his friend, felt the pain in his shoulder, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor droned on and on as the boys and their managers listened and tried to understand. They wouldn't know how badly Jungkook was until he woke up. He said maybe he would wake up with just a headache, or maybe he would wake up not knowing how to walk or talk. All they could do was wait and see.

Tae was still inside the room, holding on to Jungkook's hand, quietly crying. He wouldn't leave his side, not even when Bang PD-nim asked him to so the others could come in.

"I'm not leaving him. You can't make," he whispered to his boss.

Bang PD-nim then told the boys that he and Sejin needed to leave. News would be spreading fast. They needed to release an accurate statement. They needed make arrangements to control the crowds of fans and reporters who would surely gather outside the hospital for news of Jungkook's condition or a glimpse of the boys. There was a lot that needed to be done.

"I know you boys would want to stay. But why don't you take turns? Some can go home and rest while the others can stay. We can't have you all collapsing from exhaustion. We'll cancel all schedules for the week. I'll have one van here on standby and another can take you home. Joon, can you come with me for now?"

"Yes, sir," replied Namjoon, following his boss.

"I'll stay. Tae might need me." Jimin said.

"I'll stay too," Yoongi volunteered. 

"OK then, Hobi and I will go back to the dorm. It'll be better if we all stay there for now," Jin said. "We can get Tannie from Tae's place and bring him to the dorm. Do you know how to get in his flat, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin told Jin the password to Tae's door, mentioning where he could find the dog's food and things as well.

"OK, Hobi and I will be back in a few hours, alright? Call if ... you know... he wakes up...or something."

The rest nodded as Hobi and Jin started to walk to the elevators.

"C'mon, let's sit here, Jimin-ah." Yoongi said, pulling Jimin to the benches along the wall.

Yoongi put his arm around Jimin as they huddled together on the seats. Jimin put his head on his hyung's shoulders, picking on the sleeve of his elder's black hoodie.

"What if he wakes up and doesn't recognize us, Hyung?"

"What if he can't dance or sing anymore? He'll be devastated!"

"What if ... what if he doesn't wake up at all??"

"Stop it, Jimin-ah. It won't help thinking those things." Yoongi said leaning his head against the wall. "If you believe in God, you should just pray that Guk wakes up soon."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end, we only regret the chances we didn't take, relationships we were afraid to have, and the decisions we waited too long to make."

"I love you, Jeonggukie. I'm sorry I never told you. And now it might be too late..." Tae whispered tearfully in Jungkook's ear, as he gently stroked the younger's hair, his other hand gripping JK's limp hand.

"I should have told you months ago but I was too afraid... Afraid of what you would say... Afraid of what the others would think.... Afraid of what the company will do.... Afraid of how ARMY will react....

"There have been threats you know... a lot of ARMYs like us to be together ... but there is an equal amount of hate thrown at the idea of us being together. I haven't told anyone but I've even gotten hate messages in my phone. And I was too afraid to risk everything that we all worked hard for all these years for something that maybe only I felt strongly about....

"But I was so so very wrong. When Jimin-ah called to say you were in an accident, I thought I had lost you forever, and the regret of not letting you know how I truly felt about you is breaking my heart.

"I love you so so much, Gukkie. Can you hear me?

"I love you...."  
  
  


Jungkook's mom silently entered the room, letting her eyes get used to the darkness as only the light above the bed illuminated the room.

She saw Taehyung with his hand holding Jungkook's, his head resting on the younger's arm, his other hand resting on her son's chest.

Her son... Oh my baby... my beautiful baby boy...

She was choking back sobs, as her hand lifted to her chest.

Tae lifted his head as he heard someone approach.

"Eomma..."

"Tae, my dear," she cried, opening her arms to him.

Tae bolted into her embrace, his body shaking as he started sobbing again.

Jungkook's mom wrapped her arms around him as she, too, wept, staring at her son around Tae's shoulder.

Tae eventually moved out of her embrace and and let her move closer to the bed.

JK's mom bent down and embraced her son, kissing his forehead, and stroking the bruises on his face, as her tears fell on him.  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours passed in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Eventually, Namjoon, Jin and Hobi came back, bringing coffee and food. They found Jimin sleeping on the bench with his head on Yoongi's lap. He had fallen asleep, exhausted from crying. The elder's head was leaning on the wall, his eyes staring far away. For once, he was not the one asleep.

He looked up as the three walked towards them, reaching for the drink they offered.

"Guk's mom is inside with Tae," he whispered, looking through the window.

"Any changes?" Hobi asked.

Yoongi shook his head, unconsciously stroking Jimin's hair.

"Why don't you guys go back to the dorm and rest? We'll stay here for now," Jin told him.

"Jimin-ah..." Hoseok gently shook his friend's shoulder, trying to wake him with no success.

Yoongi bent his head to Jimin's ear and whispered, "Jiminie, let's go home..."

Jimin blinked his eyes, eventually focusing on the face leaning over his.

"Home?" he frowned.

"Back to the dorm so we can rest. The others are here now."

Jimin sat up, shaking his head to wake himself.

Inside the room, Jungkook's mom glanced at Tae, sitting quietly by her side. She looked out the glass window and saw the five boys.

Men, I must remember they're young men now, she thought to herself. But they will always be boys to her.

She loved them like her own. She had asked them to call her "mother" and was pleased that they all did.

They had visited the Jeon home many times throughout the years and she knew each of her son's hyungs contributed to his becoming the wonderful man he was now. Everyone knew these boys practically raised him since he became a trainee. That's why she saw a bit of each one in Jungkook.

She saw how he had become very responsible and respectful like Jin.

She saw how introspective he was, and how deeply he viewed life, just like Yoongi.

She saw how hardworking he was, and always trying to be joyful, just like Hoseok.

She saw how considerate he was of others and thought of everyone before himself, like Namjoon.

She saw how caring and thoughtful he had become, just like Jimin.

And she saw how accepting and non-judgmental he was, just like Tae.

Glancing at the boy beside her, she knew Tae had a special place in her son's heart. Not because of anything Jungkook said in particular, but how his eyes and voice would soften when he talked about him. How Tae helped bring him out of his shell, how through his endearing personality, he had made Jungkook become more confident and less introverted. How he made her son laugh and see the world through a different lens. 

She sat and put her arm around Taehyung's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. This man, and those five others outside, loved her boy so much. Jungkook must know that. And that should be enough to make him want to come out of whatever darkness he was trapped in now.

What did destiny want them to learn from all this? She believed everything happened for a reason. One just needed to figure it out to be able to move forward.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owners.

Jimin and Yoongi got up and walked into the room. They greeted Tae's mom with a bow and a kiss, Jimin asking if she needed anything.

"No, my dear. I'm alright. Tae is keeping me company. How are you all doing?"

"I'm very scared, Eomma...."

"I am too, Jimin-ah. But Gukkie is a strong boy, right? We must believe he can get through this. We can't give up on him."

"No... no, we won't give up, Eomma....."

"Bang PD-nim got the room beside this one for you, Eomma. Would you like us to take you there so you can rest?"

"I'd rather stay here with my baby, Yoongi-ah. Thank you," she said, smiling at the older boy.

"Jin-Hyung, Namjoon and Hobi will stay, if you need anything. Jimin and I will go back to the dorm for a bit."

"Thank you my dear. You two go and rest. I'll see you later, alright? And tell the boys to keep the faith. We need to be strong for our baby."

"Yes, Eomma," Jimin replied, hugging her.

He then walked to the side of the bed and kissed Jungkook's forehead, "Jeonggukie, ARMY is waiting to see us so you need to wake up soon, OK?"

He then went over to where Tae was sitting beside Jungkook and hugged him. "I love you, Taetae," kissing the top of his head. "Call if you need me, OK?"

Tae nodded, as he squeezed Jimin's arms. "I love you too, Jiminie.... I didn't get to tell Gukkie that I love him...." he said, looking at his best friend, his eyes sad and begging for reassurance.

"He knows, Tae. He knows we all love him," Jimin said.

"No, you don't understand. _I LOVE HIM, I LOVE HIM...."_

Jimin's eyes grew big then he nodded in understanding. Tae's statement confirmed what the others had been wondering about for so long.

"Why don't you tell him now. Maybe he can hear you..." Tae nodded again, turning once again to look at Jungkook.

"Taehyung-ah, Jin-hyung got some clothes and toiletries for you. Why don't you wash up? Jeonggukie might wake up soon. You want your breath to smell good when you kiss him, right?" Yoongi whispered in the younger's ear.

"Hyung!" Jimin whispered loudly, pinching Yoongi's arm.

"What? Fresh breath should always be a priority!" Yoongi whispered back.

"Not right now!"

"Now is always a good time!"

Tae cracked a wobbly smile at his bickering hyungs. No matter how bad things were, some things were still the same.

The two older ones were still muttering and poking one another as they left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think of the story. But be kind, please. 
> 
> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owners.

Outside, Jimin and Yoongi saw the three talking with a lady in a white coat. She was quite pretty, with her long black hair tied in a low ponytail, eyes bright behind her eyeglasses, her voice soft but strong. She seemed to be explaining something and Namjoon was nodding and conversing with her, while the other two stood listening.

As Jimin and Yoongi joined the group, she turned and flashed a quick smile at them.

"As I was saying, the patient's brain scans are all normal. No visible bruising. But because of the impact, his head got shaken up so to put it simply, his being unconscious is the body's response to the shock. There's no nerve damage as well which is very good. We'll know a lot more when he wakes up," she said .

"But he will wake up, for sure?" Jin asked.

"There's a big chance he will but the longer he stays unconscious, the tougher the recovery," she replied.

"Alright, thank you so much for explaining to us, Doctor," Namjoon said, reaching out both of his hands to shake hers, his eyes staring at her, "Will you... um.. will you come back to visit again later?"

Four pairs of eyes darted to their leader's face, then to the doctor and then at each other.

Yoongi coughed loudly into his hand, "D-d-dork..."

Jin had pursed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh at their leader's not so subtle question.

Hoseok was getting cross eyed trying to hold back his laughter.

It was highly unlikely that the doctor would visit more than once, unless there was an emergency.

"His other doctors will come and check on him later. I'll come by tomorrow when I do my rounds," she said, smiling up at Namjoon, gently pulling her hand away from his, then glancing at the others before walking away.

The four held their laughter until the doctor had turned the corner. Then they burst out laughing.

"Will you comeback to visit us again later?" Jin mimicked, batting his eyes while holding on to Hobi's hand like Namjoon did to the doctor earlier. The others laughed as their leader stood looking at them with a confused face.

"And you say Jimin has got no jams," Yoongi chortled. "You're as smooth as the moon's surface."

"What? What?" Namjoon asked them.

"She looks really young to be a doctor, doesn't she hyung?" Jimin asked.

"Yeah, but she's really smart and pretty and her eyes are beautiful..." Namjoon gushed.

"Oy, you should have seen your face Joon-ah. You were shooting her with heart eyes, " Hobi wheezed.

"People, I'm just stating facts, truths that are obvious to anyone who can see," their leader responded.

Eyes rolled, snorts were heard and glances exchanged among the four.

"But seriously, that's good news right? That there's no brain or nerve damage?" Jin asked.

"Yes, that's actually great news. Let's just hope he wakes up soon," Namjoon replied, glancing at the hallway where the doctor has disappeared to.

"What kind of doctor was she, hyung?" Jimin asked.

"She's the resident neurologist. She must be some kind of genius because she looks too young to have gone through med school," he voiced out.

"I hope she's not as clumsy as the other genius that we know. And I don't mean Yoongi-hyung," laughed Hoseok.

Everyone laughed at that, even Namjoon.

It felt good to laugh together. It seemed like years since they had teased and joked around with one another.

A strange calm settled over them. They all glanced at the window to look inside the room. It was always good to reaffirm that through heartache and laughter, they were always there for one another. They would battle through this thing with their maknae together, like they always did. And they knew he would be OK. He just had to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. It makes me my day. :)


	9. Chapter 9

It was almost two in the afternoon when Yoongi and Jimin got back to their dorm. Yoongi told Jimin he was going to shower and then sleep. The younger nodded and said he would too but he was going to eat something first.

At that, Yoongi said, "Want me to make you a sandwich? Or ramyeon?"

"I can do it, hyung. You want some too?"

Yoongi nodded as he walked to the kitchen to help Jimin prepare their meal.

They sat down side by side and ate their food quietly, each lost in his own thoughts.

After awhile, they both got up and cleaned up after themselves, then headed to their own rooms.

"Will you be OK, Jimin-ah?" Yoongi asked, as he stood outside his old bedroom door.

"Yes, hyung, I'll be OK," Jimin replied, smiling gently.

"Come to me if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, thanks..."

Jimin walked down the hall to the room he shared with Hoseok. It was the biggest room in the apartment, had it's own en suite bathroom and a large walk-in closet. He went in, got a change of clothes and proceeded to take a shower.

He was exhausted. His brain was so tired from thinking of what happened and what could still happen to Jungkook. His heart was heavy from the worry. And his body was aching from the stress.

He lay in his bed, whispering in his head, "God, if you are out there, whatever your name is... Jesus or Allah or The Force... please, please bring Gukkie back. Please, we need him back."

Minutes passed and no matter how tired he was, he still couldn't sleep. Finally, he got up, went to the kitchen and had a drink of water. Walking back to his room, he paused in front of Yoongi's door, listening for any sounds that would tell him if his hyung was still awake.

He heard music from inside. Gently knocking on the door, not wanting to wake Yoongi if he was asleep. A moment later, the door swung open revealing a pajama clad Yoongi, his hair all messed up, his eyes blinking at the light from the hallway.

"I'm sorry hyung, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. I couldn't sleep so I was just listening to music."

The deep strains of a cello were drifting out of Yoongi's room.

Wordlessly, he opened the door wider to let the younger one in. Jimin stepped inside the dark room. The only light was coming from a small lamp at the corner behind the headboard. The curtains blocked the sunlight from outside. He stood in the center of the room, waiting for Yoongi.

The older one sat on his bed, leaning on the headboard, then reached his hand out to Jimin, pulling him to the bed. The younger took his hand and sat beside him, bending his knees and tucking his legs under his oversize hoodie. Jimin leaned his head on Yoongi's shoulder.

"I'm so tired but I can't sleep," he whispered.

"Me too. My head hurts so much. It feels like it's about to explode," Yoongi replied.

Jimin then turned to his hyung, unfolding his legs and pulling his elder to lie between his legs. Yoongi leaned back on Jimin's chest, his head resting just below Jimin's chin.

Jimin proceeded to massage Yoongi's temples, gently pressing on the pressure points to help relieve his elder's headache.

"Ahh, that feels good, Jiminie..." Yoongi murmured, closing his eyes and letting his own hands fall on Jimin's thighs beside him.

"Your hair smells nice," Jimin said smiling as he inhaled the scent of Yoongi's head.

"Mmmm..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

"Hyung, if you knew you were going to die tomorrow, is there anything you regret not doing?" Jimin suddenly asked.

They sat quietly until Yoongi began, "There was a girl in middle school that I really liked. We started as friends but then after awhile I wanted to be more than friends so I confessed to her. She actually liked me back so we became a couple. But since I was shy and not very good at relationships, I didn't treat her as a loving boyfriend should.

"I didn't deliberately hurt her but by being my shy and aloof self, it didn't take long before she broke up with me. She said it didn't feel like I loved her since I didn't show it. After we broke up, I thought long and hard about the way I treated her and I wish I could go back and apologize to her and tell her how much I loved and liked her. I wish I could go back and show her and everyone else that I was proud and happy to be hers.

"But it's too late now. When I look back on it, it was a tough lesson for me to learn. But I did learn from it. I just wish she didn't have to get hurt just for me to wisen up."

"Do you still love her, hyung?" Jimin asked, unconsciously holding his breath.

"No, that was a long time ago. I think of her fondly now. But I have no more feelings for her. Haven't even seen her since."

"What about you, Jimin-ah, any regrets?" Yoongi asked, reaching for Jimin's hands which had stopped massaging his head. He wrapped Jimin's arms around him and locked their fingers together over his chest.

"You know me, I'm a coward. There's so much I wish I could have been brave enough to do.

"But if I knew I was going to die tomorrow, I'd probably want to kiss my crush and let them know I like them," Jimin said quietly.

"You have a crush?" Yoongi asked, surprised. His chest tightened for no apparent reason.

"Yeah, but I'm too afraid to do anything about it."

"What are you afraid of? You're awesome! It would be impossible for her not to like you back, Jimin-ah."

"Haha, you're sweet, hyung, but, I'd probably get rejected right off the bat."

"Listen to me, idiot, if she doesn't see your worth then she's not good enough for you. You are the most awesome, kindest, caring and affectionate person I know. You're hard working and creative and persistent and just really awesome. And she would be stupid to reject you," Yoongi huffed, pulling Jimin's arms tighter around him.

Jimin smiled as he listened to Yoongi. "You said awesome twice, hyung."

"Well because you really are! And she would be blind AND stupid if she doesn't see that!" Yoongi was almost yelling, his hands which were linked to Jimin's were gesturing wildly.

"She's actually a 'he' hyung," Jimin whispered.

"Ah, a 'he'? Well, same goes for him. He'd be the stupidest person in the planet if he doesn't see how great you are. What's he like anyway? Don't tell me you like a f*ckboy, Jimin-ah. You're too good for those kinds of d*ckheads."

"No, he's not a f*ckboy. He's actually a very decent, very good and loving man... And he's really talented and so hot and extremely sexy and he makes my heart flutter every time he smiles at me," Jimin replied, blushing at his own words, not seeing Yoongi's frown getting deeper and fiercer with every word.

"Ow, you're squeezing my hands too hard, hyung," Jimin complained as he felt Yoongi's grip tighten on his hands.

Yoongi loosened his hold but kept their fingers locked together.

Eventually Yoongi spoke up, "Well then, what's holding you back from letting him know how you feel?"

"Fear of rejection obviously... I don't know.... Maybe I _should_ kiss him, you know, in case I die tomorrow." Jimin said, as he stroked Yoongi's hands with his fingers.

"Yeah! I'll drive you over to his place right now! Who is this idiot anyway?" Yoongi asked, turning his head to look up at Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit about Yoongi's ex was inspired by this article.   
> https://www.koreaboo.com/stories/love-letter-bts-suga-wrote-ex-girlfriend/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

Jimin took a deep calming breath and looked down at the pale face looking up at him and gently touched his lips to the other. He kissed the top lip then slowly moved to Yoongi's lower lip, sweetly caressing with his mouth. When he felt the elder freeze, he stopped and lifted his head.

"Is that how you would kiss him? Maybe you should practice a bit more..." Yoongi whispered.

Jimin smiled as he bent forward to kiss his hyung. He pressed his lips over the other until he felt the other respond. They move their lips slowly, carefully, tentatively. Jimin flicked his tongue on Yoongi's lower lip, silently asking for access. Yoongi's mouth opened just enough for Jimin's tongue to push inside and start exploring.

Yoongi's mouth eventually opened wider and his tongue pushed into Jimin's waiting mouth. Tongues teased and flicked. His teeth nipped at the younger's lower lip, pulling and then stroking with his tongue. Heads pushed closer to one another. Hands pulled the other closer together.

Eventually, they had to pull away to take a much needed breath.

Yoongi turned back to his original position, pulling Jimin's arms around him once again.

"Well, he'd be stupid to think you don't feel anything from _that_ kiss," he said.

Jimin giggled, "I know, right?" tracing circles on his hyungs chest with their interlocked fingers.

"So are you going to tell him how you feel?" came the next question.

"You think I should? He might make fun of me. He always does," Jimin replied.

"You have my permission to punch him in the gut if he laughs at you," the elder answered.

A heartbeat later, Jimin leaned forward, this time his lips close to the elder's ear as he whispered, "I like you so much, Yoongi-hyung. I've liked you for so long. I want you to be mine and if you let me, I'm going to love you like no one has ever loved you...."

Before he could blink, Jimin found himself laying on his back, with Yoongi on top of him, staring in his eyes.

Yoongi supported his weight on his arms, his hands on either side of Jimin's face. His fingers stroking the younger's soft hair.

He rested his forehead on the younger, taking deep breaths to calm his suddenly pounding heart.

"Jiminie..." kissing his eyes...

"Jiminie..." moving to plant a kiss on his nose...

"Jiminie..." sliding his mouth over one cheek...

"Jiminie..." trailing his mouth to a sensitive ear...

"Jiminie..." finally kissing the waiting lips...

The kiss was deep and hot and aching. Jimin's hands slid down, clutching Yoongi's back, as his legs opened wider to allow the elder to settle fully in between.

Yoongi's one hand was buried in Jimin's hair, the other tracing invisible lines all across Jimin's face.

"I love, love, love you, Jiminie. You make my heart sing and bring light to my soul. I've been yours for so long, you just never noticed," Yoongi murmured against Jimin's mouth. Jimin moaned as the elder kissed him deeply.

"Anhhh... hyung..." Jimin gasped as Yoongi ground his hips against the younger one. At his gasp, Yoongi's tongue swept in once again, more sensual than before.

Finally, they had to come up for air. Yoongi fell to his side with his head resting on the pillow, his left leg tangled between the younger's legs. Both breathing hard, trying to catch their breaths.

"So did you like what that idiot said when you confessed?" Yoongi asked innocently.

"Eh, I don't know. I couldn't hear anything. My heart was pounding too loud in my ears because of his kiss." Jimin replied.

"What? Are you serious??" cried the other, lifting himself on his elbow to stare at Jimin, his face scowling.

Jimin's eyes disappeared as he smiled. "Did he say anything nice? Was he sweet?" he asked as he traced a finger across the frowns on Yoongi's forehead.

"I said... I mean, he said... Aghhh, Jimin-ah!!!" Yoongi cried out as Jimin flipped their positions and lay on top of his elder, his chin on his hands, as they rested on Yoongi's chest.

"Maybe I should ask him to say it again..." Jimin said as he leaned his face close to Yoongi, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"You are going to be the death of me," Yoongi gasped as he closed the gap between their mouths.

"No deaths... no regrets... only love...please....only love me, hyung...." Jimin whispered against their lips, their breaths mixing, their arms around one another.

"I do. I do love you Jiminie...." Yoongi murmured, "always..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owners.

As Jungkook's mom rested, Tae kept vigil by Jungkook's bed, holding his hand and stroking his hair. "I know I've been staying away from you these past months, Gukkie, and I'd like to explain. Will you hear me out?" 

"I know we've been flirting a lot since we were teenagers, and it was fun making the Army's squeal and all. I know you enjoyed it as much as I did, right Guk? It wasn't a big deal to me as I was doing the same to Jiminie and even Jin-hyung. And you were touchy to our other hyungs too.

"But remember that concert abroad when I found out my grandma died? And I was devastated because I couldn't be with her in her last moments?

"Remember when after the concert you came to my hotel room and demanded that I open the door? I didn't want you to see me like that but Jimin still let you in, remember?

"And when you came in, you just picked me up from where I was crying on the sofa and you carried me to the bed. And you lay down beside me and held me in your arms. Remember that, Gukkie?

"And you told Jimin you would take care of me from then on but he could stay if he wanted to. So Jimin just smiled and left us in the room.

"Remember, Gukkie?

"And you held me so, so tight and I remember thinking that I had never felt more cherished than I did at that moment.

"And I realized then that I wanted more than the flirting and the joking around and the fan service. I wanted the real thing with you.

"I wanted to be your person. I wanted to be the one you would run to when you were happy or sad or feeling any kind of feelings. I wanted to be the one to take care of you like you were taking care of me. I wanted to belong to you and I wanted you to be mine.

"Then I thought maybe the flirting should stop so that we could get closer in a deeper way. Sharing thoughts and dreams, you know? But you know me, Gukkie, I'm not good at expressing myself. It always comes out strange when I try to say what I feel. Or I do things that I think are loving but people see it as weird.

"And it seemed like you just wanted to play around and continue with the flirting and it frustrated me because I wanted so much more.

"I was feeling so many things and I got so scared too so I just kind of froze and ended up pushing you away. I could see you getting confused by the way I acted but I didn't know what to do anymore.

"Then you started getting close to Eun-woo and I felt so jealous because I could see you talking with him for hours which is what I wanted to have with you! Then you started hanging out with him a lot and every time you got back you were always giddy and telling anyone who would listen that you had found your soul mate. That broke my heart, Gukkie. It really did.

"I felt it was useless trying to be close to you when you had already found your someone.

"Then I heard Yoongi-hyung tell Jin-hyung once that love meant wanting the other person's happiness more than your own. So I thought maybe I should just be content knowing that you were happy, even if I wasn't.

"But this accident... this accident made me realize that I should have told you how I felt. If only for you to know why I was acting the way I was. And if you didn't feel the same way, then it would still be OK. Because wherever and whoever you were happy with, then it should be enough for me.

"So there. That's my confession.

"I feel embarrassed telling you all this when I don't even know if you can hear me. It might be too late but I just needed to get it off my chest.

"Whatever happens, know that I love you, Gukkie. Whether you want me to stay beside you or not, I'll always love you..."

He then stood up to plant a kiss on Jungkook's lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

A moment later, the door opened. JK's dad had finally arrived from Osaka. At the sound of the door opening, Jungkook's mom woke up from where she was resting on the sofa across the room.

Tae stood up to greet JK's father. He was about to step away from the bed when he felt a tug on his hand. His gaze jumped to his hand holding Jungkook's. It was being gripped by JK? Not hard but enough for him to look up to Jungkook's face. His eyes were staring at Tae and tears were spilling out.

"Gukkie??? EOMMA!!!"

Things happened in a blur after Tae cried out for Jungkook's mom. His parents rushed over to the bed. A nurse outside was alerted by the change in JK's heart rate. Jin, Namjoon and Hoseok all jumped up when they saw the nurses rushing into the room. Tae still held onto Jungkook's hand. No, it was actually Jungkook holding on to Tae's hand until Tae was pushed aside.

It was only then that he noticed the insistent beeping of the monitor.

Jungkook's eyes followed Tae as he and his parents were escorted out of the room. He was feeling heavy, like an elephant was sitting on his chest. He wanted Tae back. He wanted to hold his hand. But the pain....

Meanwhile outside:

Namjoon: "Bang PD-nim! JK's awake! Yes sir. We don't know yet. Yes, sir. OK, see you."

Hoseok: "Jimin-ah! Come now! Jeonggukkie's awake!! Hurry!"

Jin: "Katie? JK woke up but there's still something going on. I'll call you again later, OK?"

****

"His blood pressure spiked so we had to give him a sedative to calm him down. It should wear off in a couple of hours. We're very glad that he woke up but we can't get him too excited or stressed, alright?" The doctor was explaining to the group gathered outside the room.

Sighs of relief were heard. The seven members stood with their managers and Jungkook's parents.

"Can we go in when he wakes up?" Tae asked.

"Yes but please keep him calm," answered the doctor as he nodded and started walking away.

"Ah, excuse me, doctor, will Doctor Chung Soomin be checking on JK?" Namjoon asked.

"She should becoming by later," came the reply.

"Thank you," said a smiling Namjoon.

Jungkook's parents moved towards the room to visit with their son.

Tae leaned his forehead against the cold glass window watching Jungkook from outside, Jimin and Hoseok standing on either side of him.

Yoongi, Jin and Namjoon stood talking quietly with their managers.

It would be another long night of waiting. But this time, a weight had been lifted from their hearts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

It was almost ten o'clock at night when Jungkook opened his eyes once again. His parents started crying and laughing and hugging him. He was crying and smiling too, but every few seconds, his eyes would stray from them, searching for someone around the room and through the window.

Taehyung had finally fallen asleep on the bench, his head on Hoseok's lap. The others were scattered around, talking quietly among themselves.

Doctors came in to poke and check and administer tests.

Namjoon was waiting patiently as Doctor Chung gave the nurse a list of more tests that Jungkook had to undergo. She finally looked up at him and smiled, "We need to make sure everything is in good working condition, so I'm ordering some tests," she explained to him.

"Yes, of course, of course. Ahh, Doctor, is your shift ending soon?" he asked.

"I'm just finishing my rounds. Is there anything I can help you with?" came the reply.

"No, ah, yes, ah, I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee when you're done?"

"I'm sorry, Namjoon, was it?" she asked delicately.

As he nodded, she answered, "I can't, I need to get home right away." 

"Oh, your husband is waiting for you then?" he asked, mentally slapping himself for being so awkward.

"No, but my daughter is," she smiled gently as she answered him.

"Oh... oh...oh... that's nice."

For someone with an IQ of 148, he sure didn't sound really smart, he thought miserably.

"Well, I won't delay you any longer," he finally said.

She tilted her head and smiled at him, "Thank you for the invitation. Maybe another time?"

Namjoon's dimple made an appearance as he heard those words. "Yes, another time!"

She looked at him for a few more moments, seemingly waiting for him to say something more, and when he just stood there smiling at her, she nodded and walked away.  
  
  


A moment later, "Namjoon-ah, get her number you idiot!" Yoongi practically yelled in his ear.

The leader's eyes widened, and he snapped out of his trance and ran after the doctor.

He could hear Jin and Hobi's laugh following him as he chased after Doctor Chung.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

Eventually, Jungkook's parents stepped out of the room.

"The doctors say so far, everything looks alright. I'll take Guk's mom out for some fresh air while you all visit with him, OK?" said JK's dad. "Let's not tire him out though."

The boys nodded and filed into the room with Bang PD-nim and Sejin.

"Ya, Jeongguk-ah! Your face is purple like ARMY's heart!" said Jin loudly, laughing at his joke, while softly stroking his maknae's head.

Jungkook smiled up at his hyung, while his eyes flitted around the visitors, finally resting on Taehyung who was standing behind their leader.

"How are you feeling, my boy?" asked their boss.

"Like I was a shirt inside the washing machine..." he murmured, smiling, glancing at Bang PD-nim.

"Well, you'll be staying here to recover for as long as the doctor wants, so rest and heal well."

"I'm sorry I worried you all," JK said, lowering his eyes.

"It was an accident, Guk. You have no control over these things so it's not your fault." Hoseok gently answered.

"What's important is you get better soon so we can all be together again, right?" Jimin said.

The air in the room was light and calm now that their youngest was awake. A flustered but grinning Namjoon eventually entered the room, waving a piece of paper.

"She gave me her number!" he cried victoriously. "Ah, sorry, I got excited. How are you Jeonggukie?" he asked as he approached the bed smiling at the youngest.

"I've felt better. But whose number did you get, hyung?"

"Ah, hehehe...your neurologist, Doctor Chung."

"Oh, the pretty one. She has a nice smile, hyung."

"Yes! She does, doesn't she?" Namjoon was practically shouting.

The others laughed as they watched their leader act as giddy as a kid with ice cream. The teasing continued for a long time until...

"I think it's time we let JK rest," Sejin told the group. "Are you all going back to the dorm?"

"I'd like to stay, if that's OK?" Taehyung finally spoke, looking at the members then at Jungkook. They had not exchanged any words this entire time, only glancing at each other then looking away.  


Jungkook nodded and reached his hand out. Tae moved closer to the bed and grasped his outstretched hand, smiling softly at him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

A knock on the door interrupted their goodbyes. A wheelchair bound Eun-woo was pushed in, surprising everyone.

Jimin ran to his friend, "How are you?" he asked, grasping his hand.

The handsome boy smiled at Jimin and at everyone in the room. "Just some stitches on my head from the crash and some fractured ribs. Could have been worse."

They all listened as Eun-woo told them first hand what happened just the previous night. Each one thought that both were still very lucky that they came out of the accident alive.

Finally, "We'll let you and Jungkook catch up. C'mon everyone, say your goodbyes," Bang PD-nim announced.

The room slowly emptied as the members and their managers walked out.

Tae moved to leave so the two could talk but his hand was firmly in JK's tight grip.

"Hi Tae," smiled Eun-woo.

"Uhm, hi." He didn't want to be here to witness Eun-woo and Jungkook reuniting. It was getting difficult to breathe and he wanted out of this room.

"I'll wait outside," he murmured, trying but failing to pull his hand out of JK's hold.

"No! Stay!" came two voices together.

Tae glanced from Jungkook to Eun-woo, his mouth turning down. Were they so in sync that they even spoke the same words together?

"I just came to apologize to Jeongguk," Eun-woo said turning to Jungkook. "I'm sorry, Guk, I'm sorry for all this," he said.

"It was an accident. It wasn't your fault," Jungkook whispered echoing Hoseok's words from earlier.

"But still, maybe if I reacted faster, we wouldn't be here."

"The driver was drunk, and we weren't, Eun-woo. It wasn't your fault," Jungkook repeated.

"What did the doctors say? Are you going to be able to dance again?"

"There'll be more tests tomorrow. But I can wiggle my toes so maybe that's a good sign?" Jungkook said, laughing softly.

Eun-woo's eyes lit up as he smiled. It was good to see his friend in a teasing mood.

"You sure you don't need a brain transplant to make you smarter?" he teased.

"You sure you don't need a face transplant to upgrade your face?" came the reply.

They both laughed together, not noticing Taehyung getting more uncomfortable between them.

"Really, I'll just wait outside, please," Taehyung interrupted, almost begging to be let out, finally pulling his hand away from Jungkook's grip. He couldn't stand watching Jungkook and Eun-woo smiling at one another. He knew that he ought to be happy that Jungkook was smiling and joking. Wasn't that what he said earlier? That love meant wanting the other's happiness more than your own? But this gut-wrenching pain was too much. He wanted out of here.

"No, please, I just dropped by to see how he is. I need to get back to my room or else the nurse will freak out. Can you help me out, Tae?" Eun-woo addressed him, gesturing to the door.

Taehyung looked from one to the other, then nodded.

Eun-woo looked at Jungkook, smiled and said, "Talk to you again soon, ya?"

"Yes, soon," came the smiling reply.

Tae moved behind the wheelchair to push it. As he reached out to open the door, Eun-woo held Tae's arm and whispered, "Be kind to him, please?" as he looked into Tae's eyes.

"Of course," Tae replied, confused.

A girl then approached them, smiling at both men and moving behind the wheelchair to take Taehyung's place.

Eun-woo smiled back at her, turned his head and waved at Tae who was standing by the door, watching them leave.

He turned back to the room to find Jungkook watching him intently, his big eyes, bright and shining.

"Tae?" Jungkook called out. "Can you help me with this bed?"

The older boy moved forward and helped adjust the bed to a sitting position. Jungkook patted the space beside him, gesturing for Tae to sit there.

As Taehyung sat down, Jungkook reached for his hand.

"I dreamed you were talking to me," he started. "You said some things..."

Taehyung looked down at their clasped hands.

"Jeonggukie," Tae interrupted, "you don't have to worry about anything. I'm sorry I wasn't much of a friend these past months but that will change now. We'll go back to being good friends, ya?"

"Good friends? But in my dream...you said.... Oh, I guess it was really just a dream..."

"I'm really happy for you and Eun-woo..."

"Me and Eun-woo? What are you talking about?"

"You guys really look good together. And he's a good guy," came the quiet reply.

"Tae! Tae! Look at me please!" Jungkook cried out, pulling on Taehyung's hand so the older could look at him.

"Eun-woo is my best friend.... Just like you and Jimin-ah... I don't see him as anything else... You, you're the one that I want to be with..."

Tae frowned. "But you and Eun-woo..."

"Are you listening to me? I don't like Eun-woo that way and he doesn't like me. That girl with him is his girlfriend. He knows I'm crazy about _you... you Kim Taehyung!"_ Jungkook cried out, his eyes begging the other to listen and understand.

Tae stared into Jungkook's big brown eyes, finally seeing the sincerity in the depths, finally comprehending what the younger was saying, finally hearing what his heart was craving for.

"I'm crazy about you, too, Gukkie..." he whispered, smiling softly.

"I heard you say you love me. Was that a dream?"

"No, it wasn't a dream. I do love you. Very much."

"So show me..."

"I'll show you..."

They both laughed together at their joke, as Tae moved his face down to touch his lips to Jungkook's waiting mouth.

And they finally shared a sweet, tender kiss that expressed how much they cared for and cherished the other. A kiss that was also a promise for the future, and forgiveness for the past.

"Does your face hurt?" Tae asked after a while, gently stroking the bruises on Jungkook's face.

"A bit, here," the younger said, pointing to his left cheek.

Tae bent down to brush his lips against the injured part.

"Here too..."JK said, sliding his finger down his jaw.

Tae's mouth moved softly over the jaw.

"Anywhere else?" he smiled, his eyes staring at Jungkook's.

"Maybe here..."Jungkook said, brushing his finger across his lips.

"Didn't I already get that part?" Tae asked.

"It still hurts though..."

Tae laughed as he bent his head and pressed their lips together, his thumb pulling JK's chin down so his mouth could explore further in.

"Mmmm, Tae...." moaned the younger, as their kiss became more heated. JK's hand was pulling at Tae's hair, his other hand clutching his waist.

"Baby, we need to stop. You're supposed to stay calm," Tae whispered against Jungkook's lips, reluctantly pulling away.

"No, I need more, please," pleaded the younger, pulling Tae closer for a deeper kiss. Tae couldn't resist the plea and crushed his mouth against JK's waiting lips, sliding across his chin, kissing his way down to Jungkook's neck, then back up to his lips.

After long moments, they broke apart. They tried to calm their ragged breathing as they leaned their foreheads together.

"Your breathe smells minty," Jungkook whispered as he felt the soft puffs of Tae's breath on his face.

The older smiled, "Well, I have it on good authority that fresh breath must always be a priority."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

Three Weeks Later

In their dorm, Jimin was putting candles on a cake to welcome Jungkook back from the hospital. Yoongi was seated on a chair, a smile on his face, as he watched the younger.

"Ya! Stop staring at me, Hyung!" Jimin said, as he blushed, still not used to the constant gazes thrown at him by Yoongi.

Yoongi, pulled him close for a quick peck. "Are you happy, Jiminie?" he asked.

"Of course! Gukkie's coming home, so I'm very happy!" the younger replied, his eyes twinkling.

He saw the scowl forming on the elder's face and before Yoongi could make a remark, Jimin squeezed his cheeks and added, "That's in addition to the fact that my crush has been making my heart flutter so much, I feel like I'm about to float away..."

The scowl was replaced by a satisfied smile. Yoongi then crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. A nap was in order before the celebrations began.

They were all excited to have Jungkook back after his stay in the hospital. He had been there for almost three weeks after the accident, getting treatment and therapy until the doctors finally declared him well enough to go home.

His parents had gone back home after a few days, secure in the knowledge that their baby was surrounded by people who would look after him, most specifically Taehyung.

Tae had been by his side everyday the first week. He refused the nurses attempts in assisting Jungkook in and out of the bed, to go for tests and therapy. He insisted on being the only one who would help his beloved. (Much to the younger's delight, of course.)

When their schedules resumed, he would come by each night and stayed until the next day. Since he was gone for many hours in the day, Tae had to accept the fact that he wouldn't be able to do everything on his own. His charm won over the nurses, who promised to give the patient extra banana milk and to allow him to wear his own Cooky (and brand new Tata) pajamas instead of the dreaded hospital gown.

The others would also come by to visit with the youngest regularly, staying to keep him company, bringing his favorite foods and keeping him updated on life outside the hospital.

Eun-woo had been discharged sooner so they kept in touch by phone often. The former was thrilled with the news about Taehyung and Jungkook and made him promise that they would go on a double date as soon as they were able.

Namjoon, schedule permitting, was always around, coincidentally when the good doctor was on duty. Jungkook and Tae were witness to the awkward flirting from their leader, and the indulgent smiles from Doctor Chung.

Hoseok had dropped by a couple of times with a pretty girl, introducing her to the others as Becky G's cousin, who was in Seoul as part of an international exchange program. He had volunteered to take her around as much as he could and they were obviously enjoying each others company. Jin had taken to putting on his sunglasses whenever Hoseok was around. "If your smile was as bright as the sun before, now it's blinding! I need to protect my eyes!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos not mine. I give credit to the owner.

Back in the dorm, Jin was finishing the last touches to their meal, his phone between his chin and shoulder, as he chatted with someone. "I think they're here. I'll call you later, OK? Yes, I'll tell him. I love you, too."

Taehyung walked in, his arm around Jungkook's waist, supporting him. Everyone gathered around the two, hugging and shouting their greetings.

As they settled around the table, Jin stood up and announced, "Welcome back, Jeongguk-ah! We are very happy to have you back with us! It wasn't the same without the maknae annoying me at every turn!" They all laughed as Jin lifted his drink for a toast. "Oh, and Katie sends you her love."

"Thanks, Hyung! I missed bugging you too! Can I talk to Katie-noona later when you call her?" the youngest asked, as he smiled his thanks to Jin. " I want to tell her about me and Tae."

"Of course! I'll call her before we go home so you can all chat with her."

"Ya, Namjoon-hyung, Doctor Chung said something to us about you, didn't she Taetae?" Jungkook turned to his leader with a twinkle in his eye.

"What did she say?" came the eager response.

"She said you're very handsome... for such a _young_ man," the youngest giggled.

"Did she really?"Namjoon asked, his smile growing bigger by the second. "Wait, she called me a _young man_?" the smile changing to a confused frown.

Tae and Jungkook were trying to control their laughter to no avail.

"She said she doesn't want to date you because she would feel like a cougar," Tae snorted, tears crawling down his face.

"Stop teasing him you idiots!" Jin said, coming to Namjoon's defense. "We all know she's attracted to his flirting style!"

The laughter was loud and chaotic as they all took turns teasing their leader, until finally, "What's really going on between you and the doctor, hyung?" Jimin asked.

Namjoon cleared his throat as he said, "We've had coffee twice in the hospital. If we're busy, she's even busier what with her work and her daughter. But she's really smart and kind. "

"What happened to her husband?" Hoseok asked.

"She doesn't have one. Her daughter is actually her niece. Her sister was widowed at a young age and then she too died of cancer last year. Soomin, I mean, Doctor Chung, is now the legal guardian of her niece. She's in the process of adopting her."

"She must be a very loving person, then," Jimin said. "But are you ready for that kind of..."

"Have you kissed her yet? Have you done the horizontal hula? " Hoseok interrupted, his eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"The two person push-up?" Yoongi added.

"The no-pants dance?"

"The four-legged foxtrot?"

"You pervs! And the answer is 'no'!" Namjoon exclaimed as hooting and braying laughter filled the room.

"Make sure your breath is always minty-fresh," Yoongi said, "right, Taehyung-ah?"

"Best advice I've ever received, hyung!" said a grinning Tae, as he smiled at Jungkook and flicked a finger under his chin.

"So, you two are finally a couple! That took forever and a day!" Jin said. "My hair is practically turning white already."

Tae and Jungkook looked at each other and smiled. Tae lifted their linked hands and planted a kiss on Jungkook's hand.

"Yes, it seems fate wanted to shake me up. Kind of extreme but it worked," Tae replied.

"I knew Taetae wouldn't be able to resist my muscles forever," laughed Jungkook.

"Ya! It wasn't your muscles that I fell in love with! It's that bunny smile of yours!" countered Taehyung, eliciting the scrunchy nose and beaming smile from Jungkook.

"Any other announcements? Declarations of undying love and devotion?" Jin asked, looking at Jimin and Yoongi pointedly.

Jimin blushed and looked down at his and Yoongi's intertwined fingers laying on his lap. He glanced at Yoongi, waiting for the elder to take the lead.

Yoongi cleared his throat, "Well, I have something to say. When our contract with Big Hit expires, I would like to invite all of you to me and Jimin-ah's ceremony. We hope you can come and share that happy occasion with us...."

To say all hell broke loose would have been an understatement. There was screaming and laughing and hands clapping and wild dancing and someone falling off their chair.

"Is that a proposal, hyung?" Jimin whispered, getting up to sit on Yoongi's lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Only if you're going to say yes," came the reply.

Jimin touched his forehead to Yoongi's, "Let me think about it," he said, giggling.

"YA!" Yoongi cried out tickling Jimin while the younger broke out in laughter.

"Of course, it's a yes, silly. I said yes to you so many times in my dreams already!"

"Were you expecting a romantic proposal, Jimin-ah? I'm not very good with those."

"No, that was a perfect Min Yoongi proposal. I'll be waiting for the day when you toss me a box with a ring inside and tell me 'I got that for you!'" Jimin mimicked Yoongi's voice.

"I actually ordered one already but it hasn't arrived..." came the muttered reply.

"What! Are you serious?" Jimin asked, staring at the rapper who just shrugged his shoulders. "We've been a couple for 3 weeks and you already got me an engagement ring?"

"Why? Too soon?" Yoongi asked innocently.

"Noooo... too sweet," Jimin whispered, finally giving in to his urge to kiss his hyung, softly touching their lips together, mouths moving in sync, slowly getting more intense as they pulled on each other.

"YA! There's an innocent boy in the house! Get a room you maniacs!" Jin screamed covering Jungkook's eyes with his large hands.

"He's not _that_ innocent, hyung," Tae laughed, watching Jungkook attempt to pull down Jin's hands so he could see.

"Alright, alright, show is over. Let's eat some cake." Namjoon called out.

"Hobi-hyung still hasn't told us about him and Hannah. Have you confessed already, hyung?" Jimin asked.

Hoseok laughed out loud. "I'm just being a good friend to Becky by keeping her cousin company. Hannah and I have only seen each other four times. That's not enough time for us to get to know one another! But she's really talented and very sweet."

"Well, I haven't even gone on a date with the doctor yet but I know I want to marry her already," Namjoon interjected.

"Really hyung?" Jungkook asked, his eyes bugging and his mouth falling wide open.

Their leader shrugged. "Sometimes when you know, you know. But she doesn't know it yet, of course."

"Unless you accidentally break her stethoscope and say 'Marry me' instead of 'I'm sorry,'" Yoongi said, his face serious but his eyes laughing.

Hoseok laughed so hard he fell off his chair. Again.


	19. THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photos are not mine. I give credit to the owner.

Years later, they would each find their own paths, Bangtan being a part of their wonderful past. A past that they would cherish, a past that shaped the men they would become.

Occasionally, they would gather together, with partners and families and pets.

Namjoon would end up with the doctor, and fulfill his dream of being a dad to not just the doctor's daughter whom he would also adopt, but to two other children. He would continue to be a producer and songwriter for BigHit, as well as an advocate for many causes, a voice for the youth and the disenfranchised.

Kim Seokjin would marry his girlfriend as soon as he finished his military service. He continued on with the band while juggling being a husband, an idol, a businessman and eventually a father of two. After BTS, he became a strawberry farmer, like his uncle, and would put up his own restaurant at the farm.

Yoongi and Jimin would have their ceremony months after their contract with Big Hit expired, just as Yoongi said. AgustD was alive and well, producing music and collaborating with many artists, including his former band-mates. Jimin, meanwhile, would put up a dance school with Hoseok, helping trainees and young kids who would otherwise not be able to afford dance lessons.

Hoseok would be the last to find his partner, a Korean actress and comedienne. Their household would be loud and full of laughter, their children inheriting their parents joyful personalities and strong work ethic. Hoseok would continue to be J-Hope to his dance students.

Taehyung and Jungkook would move to Paris so Tae could pursue his passion for the arts and they would travel the world together, with Jungkook continuing making short movies with GCF Productions. JK would continue to sing, occasionally releasing an album. They would fly to Seoul often, to see their friends and families, their love withstanding the test of time.

And they would all live happily ever after.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this book as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> I have some chapters of Jin's Story out on Wattpad. Would you like to read it here?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
